aniversario frustrado
by carol-sana
Summary: fic de niver para Ikki de fenix! seiya e shiryu decidem fazer uma festa, hyoga e shun precisam contar algo para ikki, leiam e descubram!


Gente, preparei essa fic de niver para o cav de bronze Ikki de Fênix! Minha amiga Nathy-chan betou apenas o comecinho! Bjos, espero q aproveitem!

ANIVERSARIO QUASE FRUSTRADO

-Seiya, você sabia que o aniversario do Ikki esta próximo? – perguntava um rapaz com longos cabelos negros enquanto dirigia uma Mercedes preta.

-É, to sabendo Shii-chan. Que tal se fizéssemos uma festa para ver se conseguimos derreter aquele coração de pedra?

-Você acha que conseguiríamos algo dessa grandeza? – disse enfatizando a ultima palavra.

- Claro, tudo o que eu faço, eu consigo.(¬¬.)

O moreno estacionou o carro para finalmente saírem para entrarem em um grande prédio onde o chinês morava.

Shiryu havia começado a trabalhar na Fundação Kido e realmente, ganhava muito bem, conseguindo até a comprar um carro próprio e um apartamento na melhor localidade da Grécia.

A construção era de grande porte, de um laranja claro, com muitas sacadas. A portaria era realmente luxuosa, a porta de vidro escuro, o balcão da recepção era de madeira marfim onde se encontrava um vaso com rosas brancas e um sorridente rapaz atrás do mesmo que cumprimentava um 'boa tarde' de ótimo humor.

-Vamos até o apartamento, lá podemos ligar para o Hyoga, o Shun e a...

- não diga o nome dela! Você sabe que ela ainda não aceitou eu me separar dela para ficar com você.

-Ta,ta, não precisamos convidar a Saori.

A tarde se seguiu tranqüila, Shiryu e Seiya ligavam para convidar os outros mas, por alguma razão não conseguiam localizar Shun.

-P M! Cadê o Shun? – gritava um descontrolado Seiya.

- Calma, vamos ligar para o Hyoga, e já aproveitamos e perguntamos se ele sabe do paradeiro de Andrômeda.

-Ahhhh... você tem sempre que acabar com a minha felicidade! Eu que ia falar isso!

Shiryu calmamente liga para Hyoga que atende de uma maneira não muito... Amigável.

- Cacete, quem é o maldito que me liga agora?

- Desculpe se te atrapalhamos em alguma coisa, mas eu e o Seiya estamos ligando para saber se você poderia ir dia 15, depois de amanha em uma festa que estamos preparando.

- Ta, claro, eu vou.

- E... Você saberia onde se encontra Andrômeda? Não consigo falar com ele.

- Sei sim.

- Você poderia dizer? – nesse momento Seiya gruda a cabeça junto com a de Shiryu, para também poder ouvir a resposta do cisne.

- Ele esta aqui comigo. – responde mais calmo já que Shun depositava um beijinho em sua bochecha e depois abraçava seu braço.

- Agora eu sei por que ele atendeu o telefone com tanta raiva. Até eu teria tido uma reação dessas. – falava um debochado Seiya com um chinês começando a se enrubescer.

- Você poderia avisá-lo,cisne?

- pode deixar. Eu aviso.

- obrigado, até.

- até.

-algum problema Hyoga?

-tirando que Seiya e o Shiryu decidiram preparar uma festa de aniversario pro seu irmão, nada mais.

-Que bom! Ai podemos contar para ele sobre nós!

- Ta louco Shun, ele me mataria!

- Claro que não, sei que ele entenderá.

Já cansados, os dois pegam no sono.

No dia seguinte, Shiryu e Seiya corriam atrás dos preparativos para a festa. E aqui e ali trocando alguns beijinhos para comemorar alguma coisa bem feita, geralmente feito por Seiya mas, mas que sempre tinha um dedo de Shiryu, lógico! XD

Já era fim de tarde, aproximadamente 6:30h. o salão que Shiryu havia conseguido com F.K. já estava todo decorado com faixas e bexigas vermelhas e azuis. Cansados do longo dia Seiya acaba por decidir passar a noite no apartamento de Shiryu, apesar de não ser novidade.

O dia amanhece sem problemas. Shiryu liga para Ikki e pede que fosse até o local onde seria a festa. Fênix meio a contra gosto acaba por aceitar, mas não antes de fazer uma ameaça de que se o chinês não estivesse lá as 6:00h iria mandá-lo para o inferno.

O moreno marcou com os convidados as cinco horas, para não haver perigo de nenhuma vida ser desperdiçada.

Dito e feito! No horário marcado já estavam todos no salão.

- pessoal em cinco minutos Fênix estará aqui. Quando ele entrar todo mundo grita "surpresa', combinado? – explicou Seiya para os colegas como se explicasse a uma criança que 1+1 é 2.

- Não seja infantil Seiya, nós sabemos o que é para fazer. – deu os ombros, unicórnio.

Do nada se ouve um estrondo, e a porta se abre. Todos ficaram surpresos e num ato de desespero todos gritaram 'surpresa"!

- Então foi por isso que me chamou dragão? Lembraram do meu aniversario? – riu-se Ikki.

- Já que fomos desmascarados, por que não ir direto para o parabéns? – perguntou um esfomeado pegasus(só para variar XD).

- mas como você é idiota Seiya!

- Shii-chan! OJABUMECHAMOUDEIDIOTA!

-não seja assim unicórnio! – e Seiya afirma com a cabeça – você não percebe que isso é o normal dele?

- QUE? SHII-CHAN! VOCE EH MAU!

- Desculpa só estava brincando. Bem, Ikki, fique a vontade e vamos começar logo com isso!

A festa transcorreu sem maiores delongas, tirando que a cada 5 minutas Hyoga entregava uma taça de vinho, que seu mestre havia doado para a festa de Ikki, que logo acabava com a mesma.

Fênix achou meio estranho a reação de como o loiro estava a tratar dele.

Quanto mais anoitecia, mais a festa se animava.

-Hyoga, acho que é o momento, vamos contar para ele.

- certo Shun, vamos acabar logo com isso!

Cisne e Andrômeda seguiram até onde fênix se encontrava.

- Digam logo.

- vamos ser rápidos Ikki, estou com o seu irmão.

- O QUE? O QUE VOCE DISSE CISNE?

- calma irmão, por favor se acalme, sim, é verdade mas é por que nos amamos!

- O QUE VOCE FEZ COM O MEU IRMAO, HYOGA, SEU MALDITO!

Ikki já ia partir para o soco com o loiro, e Seiya foi ao socorro do russo.

Algum tempo se passou e os cavaleiros conseguiram acalmar fênix ( principalmente Mu, que foi convidado e usou da telecinese para imobilizar Ikki!)

- não acredito que meu irmão é gay! Como pode? Não, isso não esta acontecendo comigo!

-agora você sabe Ikki, está é a verdade. Aceite!

- Não tenho outra opção. Se é pela felicidade de Shun. Mas, tinha que ser logo com esse pato?

- NÃO COMEÇA IKKI! – gritaram todos os cavaleiros presentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: oie... espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, só para lembrar, por favor deixem reviws! Please!

Então eh isso! Bjos a todos!


End file.
